Ben (Comic Series)
Ben was Allen and Donna's twin son and the brother of Billy. He was unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his parents died. Character After-Apocalypse Ben has a hard time coming to terms with the new zombie infested world. Although affected by the death of his mother, Donna, Ben on the surface appears to be wholly disinterested. Once the survivors settled down in The Prison, Ben and Billy lose their father, Allen, to a lurker attack during the early exploration of the prison facilities. They are subsequently adopted by Dale and Andrea. Seemingly unsurprised and unaffected by the death of their father the twins thereafter refer to Dale and Andrea as their parents rarely referencing their biological parents again. After Rick, Glenn, and Michonne returned from Woodbury, the group was on high alert for The Governor's eventual retaliation. Dale and Andrea come to an agreement to abandon the prison should it ever become compromised. Initially failing to convince most of the remaining survivors to abandon their new home, after The Governor's first attack on the compound they are able to convince Glenn and Maggie with Sophia in tow to escape with them and the twins. Over time Ben begins to display the early warning signs of a psychopath. He is often seen in the background playing with the other children, but when examined closely it becomes apparent that he is teasing or rough housing with them. In one scene Billy discovers Ben poking the carcass of a cat. It is implied that Ben tortured and killed it. He forces Billy to remain silent about the incident. Death Killed By *Carl Grimes On the road to D.C., Ben brutally slaughters Billy, convinced that no matter what happens, people will always come back after they die. The group debates killing Ben to protect themselves, but takes no immediate action. In the night, Carl sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. He is buried beside his brother. Carl's Guilt Although Carl acts cold about what he's done to Ben, it is revealed later on that he's still haunted by what happened and cries every night over what he's done. He remembers when he came in, Ben was more afraid of not having him as a playmate, showing his lack of understanding. He admits he liked Ben, he was his friend but he did what he did because it had to be done. Killed Victims This list shows the people Ben has killed. *Billy *A Cat Relationships Allen Twins loved their father. Usually seen playing with Allen. Donna Twins loved their mother, but when Donna died, they weren't understanding what happened. Billy Ben and Billy weren't just twins, they were also playmates. They usually did everything together. Andrea Ben, at least, loved Andrea, like his own mother. Dale Horvath Ben, along with Billy was seen usually playing with Dale. Carl Grimes Ben was Carl's friend, like Carl himself noted. Carl just had to kill him, when he seemed dangerous to everyone else. Trivia *Ben, alongside Carl, are the only children in comic who have killed humans. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters